


I’d wait up all night (if it meant I got to kiss you)

by Ncitybae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art Exhibit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Johnny, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth Rotting Fluff, artist ten, just fluff, just some boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncitybae/pseuds/Ncitybae
Summary: “You think they’ll notice?” He held up their intertwined hands and they both began to unfurl until their palms were pressed together.He’d been his muse.“I hope they know.” He lied, smiling softly. Johnny was an idol and Ten was always reminding him of what was clearly right in front of him.Idol Johnny x artist Ten
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	I’d wait up all night (if it meant I got to kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this but I let my brain do whatever it wants after 1am

  * Happy birthday oppa!!!
  * I LOVE YOU JOHNNY 
  * HBD !!
  * HAPPY JOHN DAY
  * hope Johnny's getting birthday **** tonight!



He choked, sitting up on the leather sofa in the CEO’s office. 

His manager smiled at him nervously, as if to signal ‘you’re at a meeting Johnny,’ and he nodded in understanding, shoving his phone between his thighs and sitting up straighter in attention. 

They went over various interviews they’d scheduled for him, YouTube videos he’d need to film, and collaborations he’d already marked down on his calendar, but his mind began to wander again, thinking of the comment Ten had left on his Instagram post. 

He’d surely get him back for that later. 

-

Ten’s art exhibit turned out to be quite a huge success. Many other celebrities had turned up and the red carpet out front was lined with photographers and paparazzi. 

The lobby had high ceilings and giant floor to ceiling windows, jam packed with people all taking advantage of the open bar and mingling before going into the main gallery. There were a few of his pieces out on display as well. Johnny pushed his way past the strangers and art critics and entered the main exhibit hall, where his art had been mounted all over. 

Breathtaking. 

He’d been busy. 

The ceilings in here were just as high and the walls were a calming baby blue, the ceilings stark white to contrast, and the floor a light brown. 

It felt… serene.

He looked around, taking in the art and the ambiance as he stepped through another archway. 

“Why are you here on your  _ birthday?” _

Johnny smirked, still looking up at his work. “I’m just here to make fun of your art.”

“Oh,  _ please do _ . You’re my least harsh critic.”

Ten turned to face him and Johnny wanted to pin him up against the wall in front of all these people and show them what real art was. “I’m proud of you. Seriously. This is amazing.”

“I’m just surprised you came.” His voice went soft at the end. 

“Are you kidding? After my birthday gift?”

-

_ Johnny stared up at the painting Ten had hung in his apartment. No wonder he’d asked for his passcode that morning.  _

_ He come to leave his gift.  _

_ Two hands were clasped together in the painting. The colors were so vibrant that it was quite possibly too valuable to be hanging in his apartment. It belonged somewhere it could be seen. He definitely wouldn’t have been able to afford it himself.  _

_ He called Ten who picked up no later than the second ring.  _

_ “Is this your way of telling me you want to hold hands more?” _

_ Laughter rang out from the other end of the line, “Yes!” He laughed some more, “Definitely.” _

_ - _

“Did you like it?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I liked it. I loved it.” He nearly rolled his eyes. He loved all of Ten’s artwork. Every last piece. “Tour?”

“I actually have some people I need to talk to… but come.” He took Johnny’s hand and his heart began to race as the adrenaline kicked in. Even just holding his hand out in public was risky. Paparazzi weren’t allowed inside but you could never be too careful. They hid and took what they could when you least expected it. 

But as their fingers intertwined, he couldn’t help but smile. 

Ten led him into a room further into the museum where people had yet to trickle into. The space was noticeably smaller and dimly lit. The walls were painted black and the lights were set to a dim blue hugh, but the artwork was all of the same subject matter. Hands. 

Johnny’s hands. 

“You think they’ll notice?” He held up their intertwined hands and they both began to unfurl until their palms were pressed together. 

He’d been his muse. 

“I hope they know.” He lied, smiling softly. “I saw your comment on my Instagram by the way.”

“I was kind of hoping you would.” He smirked and cocked his head teasingly to one side. 

“What are you doing after?”

“After my exhibit?” He laughed at the absurdity of the question.

“Yes.”

“I have a  _ lot _ of potential buyers. I'll definitely be staying late tonight” He eyed the lines of Johnny’s suit to distract himself.

“How late.”

“Johnny…”

“How late? I’ll wait.”

“Don’t wait tonight, it’s your birthday.”

“I’ll would seriously wait up all night.” He slipped his free hand behind Ten’s neck and pulled him gently into a kiss. Sometimes he wished Johnny wasn’t so good with words. Their lips danced together, pushing and pulling at each other for a moment, before Ten inevitably pulled away.

“I should really be out there.”

He nodded in understanding. “Go. I’ll wait for you at mine. Since, you know, you have my passcode now.” He smirked. 

Ten shook his head with a shy grin before heading back to face the crowd. 

He turned and continued to take in the beauty of the art he’d unintentionally inspired. It was breathtaking. He was captivated by the feelings captured in the colors and the calculated strokes of Ten’s brush. He purposely and selfishly had chosen to come here tonight. 

-

The door beeped around two am and he set his cup of coffee down on the counter when Ten stepped into his kitchen. 

“You look—“

“Like shit?”

“I was going to stay exhausted.” He huffed. Ten had tied his suit jacket around his waist and the first few buttons of his white dress shirt had come undone. 

“Coffee?”

“Do you know how much championship I’ve had tonight?”

He laughed. “Comfortable clothes then?”

Ten pouted adorably through a nod. He followed Johnny wordlessly into his bedroom and stripped from his clothing, while Johnny dug around his drawers for something that would possibly fit his smaller frame. 

“You know I really didn’t think you’d show up tonight.”

Johnny kept quiet for lack of better words. Ten was not used to being a priority, that much he knew. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt to try and distract him instead. He loved seeing him in casual clothing. He was so used to seeing him dressed up or styled for a fashion shoot.

“Because you know, I don’t really get you.”

“What?” He turned with the clothes in hand but was struck by Ten, bathed in moonlight and the shadows of his darkened room.

“I don’t get what you want from me. I don’t know what you want from this.”

He stepped closer and ran his thumb over the intricate tattoo on Ten’s forearm, “I can't… tell the world, but I want you. Like… all the time.”

Ten smirked. “At least.”

They both shared a knowing look and this time Ten was the one to lean up and kiss Johnny through his smile, even if it was technically no longer his birthday. He’d already given him his first gift.

Johnny dropped the clothes to wrap his arms around Tens waist and pull him closer, deepening their kiss in the process. 

The amount of times they’d done this, hidden in the shadows of their own doubt. Johnny wanted to keep this. To taste the salty sweat on his soft neck, breathe in the lingering scent of his cologne and assure him that in the morning he wouldn’t let him go. Even on his birthday, he opted to spoil him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twt is @kwanspoonyoung lol


End file.
